mirror mirror
by lady marmalade
Summary: the continuation of dont mess with my love oh and please santas widdle helper stop flaming my stories


**mirror mirror continueation of dont mess with my love  
disclaimer: i dont own gw or mirror mirror it belongs to m2m And to answere amys question yes i am writing this story for h+r im a fan of the couple and i would never write a fic that would break them up im just trying to write the story as bestas it fits the song thats all in this story there will be alot of heero and relena.   
note for santas widdle helper : please stop flaming my stories its not nice and it hurts my fellings when you say i suck at writing stories and dont call me stupid ever again if you have something to say to me email me and say it!!!!! warning out of character ,its diffrent from the other two stories ,and very short!!!!!!  
**red is the story  
blue is the lyrics  
"Hello Heero im sorry if this is a bad time but can we meet at the park there is something important i want to ask you. you will great ill see you in fortyfive minutes ok" Relena goes to her closet and gets out a purple tank top with a purple button shirt and a pair of dark blue flares. After she got dress she went and got her hair done and added a little make up. After that she goes to her car and turns on the radio. Relena gets to the park a little early than expected. She then sees Heero by a tree. She then walks up to him. "Your early" "yes i am thank you for coming" "no problem but why did you call me here?" "Heero i made a big mistake filing for a divorce i should have just forgave you and everything" "what are you saying?" " im saying i still love you and if we try we can make it work." Relena i would have took you back but you are to late you couldnt forgive me and now we are getting a divorce i dont need you or want you anymore. (im not making heero the bad dude in the end it turns out better.)  
"oh" then i guess this is goodbye then im sorry i wasted your time."  
Relena then walks away to her car and turns the radio back on the song by m2m mirror mirrior is on relena sings along.  
why dont i like the girl i see the one whos standing right in front of me why dont i think before i speak i should have listen to that voice in side me i must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mine to say the kind of things i said last night mirror mirror hanging on the wall you dont have to tell me who the biggest fool of all mirror mirrior i wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back bring my baby back to me why did i let you walk away when all i had to do was say im sorry i let mypride get in the way and in the heat of the moment i was to blame i must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mine now in the coldlights of the day i relize mirror mirror hanging on the wall you dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of allmirror mirror i wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back bring my baby back to me if only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true there would be two of us standiin front of you if you could show me that someone that i used to be bring my baby baby back to me mirror mirror hanging on the wall you dont have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all mirror mirror i wish you could lie to me and bring my baby back bring my baby back to me  
(the music fades away)  
Relena then wakes up and says" it was a dream it was all just a dream the whole thing" "Heero" Relena goes to the kitchen and finds Heero getting some coffe. "Relena why arnt you asleep?" "i was looking for you" "well go back to bed you have a big meeting tomarrow and you will be tiered if you dont get some sleep" "all right i will"  
Relena goes to bed and has another dream "relena dont let heero and hilde go anywhere together tomarrow that dream could end up as the future of you and heero"   
The next day  
"Relena we are going to the club for a while want to come along?" "YES!!" "i mean yes i would love to go"   
later that night  
Relena brings Heero home drunk and says to herself thank the lord it was only a dream and it didnt come true , or was it just a dream?????  
the end   
well how did you like it ?  
good bad you tell me only be nice about it please   
review and tell me   
Relena 188888 / sarah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
